clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Medal
Medals were awards obtainable by Secret Agents after successfully completing the Secret Missions of the PSA. Each mission offered 2 awards: one for completing the mission itself, and an additional award available if a secret task was completed during the mission. Mission 1 In Mission 1, you would receive the Golden Puffles Medal for terrific performance in locating and returning Aunt Arctic's two missing puffles. You would also receive the Letter from Aunt Arctic if you gave her the pictures of her puffles from the Ice Rink. Mission 2 In Mission 2, you would receive the Wilderness Survival Medal for surviving in the wild after the sled accident. You would also receive the Letter from G if you made a fishing rod and caught a fish. Mission 3 In Mission 3, you would receive the Electromagnet Medal for disconnecting the Electromagnet on top of the Gift Shop. You would also receive the Card from Dancing Penguin for restoring the lights in the Night Club. Mission 4 In Mission 4, you would receive the Golden Sled Medal for rescuing the penguins from the sled mountain. You would also receive the Handy Penguin Award for fixing the Ski lift. You would also receive a (self-destructing) letter from the Director of the PSA for finding the white fur. Mission 5 In Mission 5, you would receive the Golden Investigative Medal for trapping the crab and finding the Polar Bear's fur. You would also receive the Box of Pizza for delivering the pizza to the penguin fishing. When you opened the pizza box, you could click on the pizza. For every click, you would eat one slice until the whole pizza was gone. Then, you could close and open the box to get another pizza. Mission 6 In Mission 6, you would receive the Golden Box Medal for thinking "outside the box". You would also receive the Magnet Blueprints if you brought them to Gary from Herbert's cave. Mission 7 In Mission 7, you would receive the Silver Watch Medal for timely repairs on the Clock Tower. You could open the medal by clicking on the silver circle with the PSA logo. When it was opened, you could see the time in Penguin Standard Time. To close it, just click on the blue penguin on the clock. You would also receive the Blue Pennant for finding a replacement target for the two penguins at the Dock. (Hint: The replacement target could be found at the Sports Shop.) It was the only mission to give a silver medal instead of a gold one. Mission 8 In Mission 8, you would receive the Boiler-Spoiler Foiler Medal for perfect precision plumbing, performed under profound pressure. If you managed to retrieve the Clock Tower's gear from Herbert, you would also receive the Cool Gift from G. The Cool Gift was a blue box which if you clicked on it, it would open. Taped on the outside of the blue box was a note from G, and when you finished reading it, you could click on the note to close it. If you clicked on the white lid, it would open the box. Inside was the snow gear you made in Mission 7 (Clockwork Repairs) under a pile of snow. Mission 9 In Mission 9, you would receive the Stealth Spy Surveillance Medal for covert camera coverage and considerable cunning. You would also receive the Box of Chocolates if you found and gave all the Find Four pieces to the two playing penguins. You could click on a Chocolate to "eat" it. Mission 10 In Mission 10, you would receive Secret Squad Success Medal for magnificent multi-member mission management. You would also receive the Employee of the Month Trophy if you helped the Gift Shop and the Gift Shop Manager. If you clicked on the head, it would shake. You could also press the button on the edge and a note would pop out. Mission 11 In Mission 11, you would have to go through a maze to find Herbert and Klutzy. You would be offered the Amazing Maze Master Medal no matter what because you had to complete the maze to continue the mission, although you did not have to accept it. Also, if you gave the lenses to the Dancing Penguin, you would win the Gift from Dot (when you pressed the red button, it opened and you would see a letter from Dot and the Spy Goggles inside). You could click and drag your Amazing Maze Master Medal after you opened it to finish the mazes inside. Trivia *The game Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force featured its own set of awards, which were transferred to the players' Club Penguin account. *Between November 15, 2012 and June 10, 2015, PSA missions were not available in the game, and were instead available in the Community Page starting December 6, 2012. Completing missions there, however, did not allow obtaining the corresponding awards. Gallery Mission 1 Medal full award.png|Golden Puffles Medal, Mission 1 Mission 2 Medal full award.png|Wilderness Survival Medal, Mission 2 Mission 3 Medal full award.png|Electromagnet Medal, Mission 3 Mission 4 Medal full award.png|Golden Sled Medal, Mission 4 Mission 5 Medal full award.png|Golden Investigative Medal, Mission 5 Mission 6 Medal full award.png|Golden Box Medal, Mission 6 Mission 7 Medal full award.png|Silver Watch Medal, Mission 7 Mission 8 Medal full award.png|Boiler-Spoiler Foiler Medal, Mission 8 Mission 9 Medal full award.png|Stealth Spy Surveillance Medal, Mission 9 Mission 10 Medal full award.png|Secret Squad Success Medal, Mission 10 Mission 11 Medal full award.png|The Amazing Maze Master Medal, Mission 11 See also *Awards